Chapter10. Mecha Maddness
by Jolteon998
Summary: The freedom fighters loose their best fighter while he helps Sonic and Sally get back to the Knothole Village.


MechaMadness  
  
Outside from Robotropolis Sonic and Sally are running away at an incredible speed   
while being fired upon by a team of Swatbots and a cruiser. "Sonic I told you not to run or   
you might hit a laser trip but no you just ran up ahead" Sally said angrily to Sonic. "I   
said I was sorry. Signal Base that were almost home" Sonic said to Sally. A blast from the   
Cruiser hit the ground ahead of Sonic causing Sally and Sonic fall to the ground (Sonic much   
harder). Sally gets up and picks up Sonic "Sonic let's go we gotta get out of here!". "Ahhhh  
!" Sonic yelled as he tried to pick up Sally. "My leg, I think it's BROKEN!" Sonic shouted   
in pain. Sally placed one arm under Sonic's arm on the side that was broken and began to run   
to the Knothole. Sally Shouted into the walkie-talkie "This is Sally COME IN BASE!!". "This  
is base come in Sally". "A blast hit infront of us and Sonic hit it and his leg is   
broken!!" Sally reported. Rotar turned to tell Jolteon to go get Sally & Sonic but had   
already left. Rotar got back on the radio and told Sally, "Sally, Don't worry Jolteon has   
just left he'll be there in a minute". " No he won't" Sally said. "What?!" Rotar said into   
the radio. "He's already here!" Sally exclaimed as Jolteon ran out of the forest at a   
blinding speed. As he Bolted out of the forest he screamed. "Belt blasters on!" out came two  
cannons from his belt and his sweeper was activated. "Time to rock and ROLL!!!" Jolteon   
exclaimed as he engaged the Swatbots. He called to Sally on his communicator "I'll keep the  
bots busy, you and Sonic get out of here!". "COPY THAT!" Sally said back as she made a mad  
dash back to the forest. Jolteon made many hit and run attacks as he flew past the Swatbots  
. Wave after wave of swatbots were destroyed. Until Sally called back to Jolteon "we're in!"  
. "Alright! Time to take out these bots." with that Jolteon gathered energy and relased a   
powerful attack. "THUNDERBOLT!!!" a blast of electricity vaporized all of the remaining   
swatbots. The only thing that wasn't destroyed was the cruiser. It was hiding in the clouds.  
It emerged after the fighting targeted Jolteon and fired. Jolteon herd the sound and turned  
to see where it came from. Just as he did the blast hit him right in the right side under  
his right arm. Sally watched in horror as Jolteon fell to the ground. "Jolteon NO!!!" She   
screamed. "Sally what's happening?" Rotar called over the walkie talkie. "JOLTEON IS DOWN   
REPEAT JOLTEON IS DOWN!" She shouted back into the radio. As she was talking the cruiser   
came down and picked him up and brought him back to Robotropolis.   
  
(Back at the knothole) "WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND GET HIM!" Hershey exclaimed. "We   
can't it's moving to fast and we have no way to get him out of that ship" Sally told her.  
"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to expect the worst" Sally told her as Hershey started  
to cry.  
  
Later in Robotropolis"Hahahaha!" Robotnik chuckled. "Shall we put him in the robotic  
gas chamber?" Snivley asked. "No!" Robotnik told him. "His magnetic field is to strong and  
the gas won't do anything to him, we'll have to revert back to the old ways" Robotnik said.  
"Put him in the Laser Roboticicer!" Robotnik shouted. Slowly the walls lifted as the   
injured Jolteonis enclosed into the Roboticicer. "INITIATE!" Robotnik shouted. "Yes sir!"   
Snivley said back. Lasers filled the room as the process was taking place. A few minutes   
later Snivley shouted "DONE!". As the walls of the Roboticicer lifed the Robotic form of   
Jolteon now stood in Jolteon's place. He was the same height yellow with a red visor as his  
eyes. His hands were silver coloured and had hand blasters on them. He now had a jets on   
his back. His feet and legs were the same colour as his arms but now his shoes were gold.   
"Hahaha! My old warrior is now my new metalic minion. Now GO! JOLTEON!! GO!, GET THE FREEDOM  
FIGHTERS!" Robotnik yelled to Jolteon. Jolteon blasted a hole through a wall and sped   
through it. He darted off toward the entrance of the hidden base of the freedom fighters.   
  
This looks like the end for the freedom fighters. Will Jolteon destroy the Freedom Fighter   
base? Read the next exciting chapter to MechaMadness on the next Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  



End file.
